This invention relates to one color identification of tools in several embodiments. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the combination of color contrasting metal and large, more easily and quickly identifiable numbers.
Historically, the usual manner of marking tools consists of imprinting identifying characters on the surface of the tool or stamping heavy imprintation of the identifying markings into the surface. This provides a permanent marking for permanent identification. Even more historically, however, the fractional numbers are difficult to read and eventually become covered with dirt and grease. The same problem arises with other wrenches as well. Some open end wrenches are marked only on one side making it necessary for a user to flip the wrench over to find the size markings or to turn the wrench around in such a manner that will bring the markings to a proper upright position so that the markings are readily legible.
One proposed solution cuts a color coded series of grooves around the tool. The grooves extend completely around the circumference of the tool. The grooves are cut deep in the surface of the tool and the color material is set deep within the groves. While this improves the problem somewhat, the numbers are still too small to read and weaken the tool. Also, the user must memorize several combinations of colors and placement spacing of the grooves to determine size. Further, the color codings and the deep grooves still collect dirt and grease.
This invention relates to one color identification of tools. Contrasting color and quickly identifiable numbers make for instant identification of the color coded tools. In one embodiment, color impregnates the metal or plating during the manufacturing process. The key of this coloring is to identify the tool quickly by coloring an area of the tool. Generally, a substantial or large portion of the tool is colored. Substantial or large is defined by the appliques, bands and sleeves in the Figs. This provides for quick identification of the tool even if the numerical designations are illegible because of small sizing or dirt obliteration. In a preferred embodiment, virtually the entire tool is colored during manufacturing. In another preferred embodiment, large raised numbers combine with the overall color scheme to make the tools quickly identifiable. Dirting the large colored surface is very unlikely as is obliterating the large raised fractional numbers.